


Just This Once

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thorin, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Thorin is a hair beast and I love it, Voyeurism, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Kili are alone for a week and Kili is missing having his brother in bed. He goes to seek comfort with Thorin and gets a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a picture of a hairy bottom Thorin and OH MY GOD! I love Hairy Thorin especially Bottom Thorin so I kinda had to write this... It was kinda like "oh god...prompt in my mind." There really was no prompt only what I wanted. I was going to write just a short ficlet like 1000 words of smutty goodness... It became over 2k hehehe 
> 
> This art by the amazing and lovely ladyluna is what inspired this piece. Bottom Thorin teaching an ever willing kili -http://archiveofourown.org/works/1605980/chapters/6841811

The days were growing colder, and shorter. The forge was slowing down and Thorin was actually home from work before sunset most days. Fili had left with his mother to help escort some merchants across the wilderness. Kili was upset that he didn’t get to go, but everyone stated he was just “too young”. Kili called bull on that for the most part since he was already 45, but no one really seemed to care.

So, for the next few weeks it was Kili and Thorin alone in the three bedroom house. Kili was used to sharing his bed with Fili on cold nights when the hearth turned to just smoldering embers, and now he was alone wrapped up in all the furs from both of their beds and his clothes. A sigh escaped his lips and he frowned some as he nuzzled closer. 

Kili wondered if Thorin was already in bed. He had looked tired that night and wasn’t up for chatting or singing Kili a song like he normally did. Slowly, the young dwarf crawled out of his bed and placed his feet on the cold wood flooring. He shivered slightly and slipped out of the bedroom and towards his uncle’s room. The whole house was pretty chilly, but he could see his uncle’s room was flickering so his fire was still burning and it would be warm.

That delighted Kili at the idea of curling up next to the older dwarf and to snuggle in by the fire. It had been so long since he was allowed to crawl into his uncle’s bed. He had claimed it was “inappropriate” and the like so Kili just stuck with snuggling Fili since no one paid either of them any mind. Plus, it was just brotherly love that was between the two after all.

Padding forward, he raised his hand to knock as he leaned his ear against the door. It was slightly ajar and so he slid it open without knocking. Though, he stopped when he heard the grunt and he started to turn red. He had a feeling he knew what his uncle was doing. Kili had walked in on Fili masturbating plenty of times, and Kili too had done the act a few times when he started to get aroused.

Something clicked inside of him and he felt his body respond as he shyly peaked around the door. Sure enough, Thorin was laid out in all his glory completely naked and illuminated by the fire that blazed in its hearth. His hand was wrapped around a thick, long shaft nestled in some thick pubic hair and two round balls that lay beneath it. The hair trailed up his stomach and onto his chest where it slightly hid the artwork he had once heard Thorin tell Fili he got when he was a young one from Dwalin. Thorin’s arms and legs were also covered in the hair that matched the greying hair on his head and his beard.

Kili bit his lip, his eyes trailing over the body and back down to the hand that was stroking his cock rather roughly, his hips jutting up as he made another faint grunt and moan. Kili’s breath hitched and he felt himself want to moan along with as he slowly pushed his hand into his pants and started to play with himself at the scene.

Thorin’s blue eyes were shut tight as he arched and thrust into the hand until he let out a very low moan, cumming into his hand. The white liquid spurted out and ran down his hand as he kept massaging himself through the orgasm. Kili quickly hid behind the door and bit his lip as he stroked himself a bit harder at the sight. He didn’t know why it was turning him on that Thorin was masturbating. He was a male dwarf, and from what Kili knew, and heard from others he was completely celibate and didn’t take up the pleasures of the flesh like others so often did. Kili knew that Fili was rather popular with the dwarf maids and even some human maids down in the town, but no one looked at Kili twice. He couldn’t grow a beard, he was skinny, and almost five inches taller than his brother. 

Kili pulled his hand out and quickly started to make his way back to his room when Thorin rumbled. “Kili, come in here.” He called and Kili gasped and bit his lip as he stopped and slowly turned, gulping as he tried to rearrange his hardness in his night pants so Thorin wouldn’t be able to tell. He knew it was futile. When Kili rounded the door, his eyes lay on his uncle, sitting up in bed with the furs and blankets over his body from the waist down. He had cleaned himself up so any remnant of cum was long gone on a handkerchief or the like. “What are you sneaking around in front of my door for?” He asked smoothly, acting as if he hadn’t just jazzed in his hand.

“I uh, couldn’t sleep.” Kili murmured sheepishly. “It’s cold and I am used to having Fili in bed next to me and I hate being alone.” He whined as he fidgeted. “So I was going to come see if I could sleep in here for tonight…”

“I see.” Thorin murmured and leaned forward. “You got yourself a bit of a show eh?” He asked with a small chuckle at Kili’s yelp and blush as he nodded gently.

“I didn’t mean to. I was curious! I have caught Fili doing it a couple of times but he has never let me watch..” He murmured shyly.

“So instead you spied on your uncle who is nearly a century older than you? Can I possibly attractive to you, nidoy?” Thorin asked as he beckoned the younger dwarf closer.

“You are very attractive, uncle.” Kili murmured as he slowly slipped onto the bed at Thorin’s feet. “Strong, handsome, knows his way around weapons.” Kili played with his hair gently, his eyes watching Thorin as he smirked.

“I see.” He murmured faintly and leaned forward, pulling Kili up and into his lap as he brushed his lips upon Kili’s. Kili’s breath hitched faintly as he leaned forward and slowly opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Thorin pulled back and sighed softly. “Just this once, okay?” He asked and Kili nodded, licking his lips with a small smile on his face.

“Okay, uncle.” He murmured and leaned closer to him as Thorin pulled him tightly to his chest. Kili took in his musky scent, especially over the fact that he had just masturbated and smelled of his sex. Groaning, he wiggled about feeling his cock still tight against his pants.

“Mm, it seems I am not the only one seeking pleasure tonight.” Thorin murmured as he let a hand trail down and slowly cup his crotch in his pants as Kili hissed and arched. It wasn’t uncommon for the oldest male dwarf, especially an uncle or the like, to teach his younger male dwarf relations what it was like to get and give pleasure, but they had never seemed to go that far. Thorin held and cuddled the boys up until their majority and then put a stop to it after their coming of age ceremonies. He felt it was wrong as a king to be seeking pleasure within his younger heirs.

“I…I got turned on.” Kili gasped out, his eyes closing as he rolled his hips up into the rough hand that was rolling and stroking his erection and balls ever so gently.

“I see that. Maybe I should for once teach you huh?” Thorin asked curiously and gave the boy a small smile.

“Uncle?” He asked curiously and smiled back. “I… I am still a virgin. No one wants to have sex with me.” He stated calmly and sighed a bit.

“Nonsense, you are an heir of Durin who wouldn’t want to have sex with you?” Thorin balked as he tugged at the trousers, pulling them down enough for him to pull the erection out, encircling it with his hand and pumping slowly as Kili thrust against the hand and moaned.

“E-everyone thinks I am some dwarf elf hybrid freak. I am so tall for my age, a-a-and ah! I haven’t gotten a beard yet. I am skinny n-not bulky like you or F-f-fili!” He whined that last part out as he jerked against him, flushed.

“Mm, I was like you at that age. You are no different than I. Fili was lucky to fill out so fast. He takes after your father. You take after me.” Thorin murmured as he nuzzled his thick beard into Kili’s neck, peppering kisses along the shoulder and clavicle gently. Kili couldn’t do anything more than just moan and lean against him as he bucked into the hand. Thorin pulled away in total and chuckled as Kili whimpered.

“Come, get up and undress.” Thorin purred, his blankets tented with a growing erection. “I am going to show you the best pleasures tonight, nidoy.” He growled. Kili stood slowly, shivering as he started to strip down to completely naked like his uncle. Thorin had pulled off the bed sheets and laid down, pulling Kili on top of him. “I am going to teach you to give pleasure, is that alright?” Kili nodded as he started to rub his erection against Thorin’s moaning softly.

“I am fine with this.” He whimpered and Thorin grunted, stopping him with his large hands.

“It does feel good, little one. But I want to teach you so much more.” He purred as Kili nodded. Thorin had Kili sit up and he sat up and grabbed out the small vial of oil he kept just in case. He hadn’t been taken in many years, but he used it on himself on occasion and to slick his cock when he felt the need for extra pleasure. “Slick your fingers.” Thorin murmured, slowly opening his legs for Kili.

Kili curiously did as he was told and blushed as he stared down at his uncle, seeing the little pucker that lay between his cheeks. “Okay.” Kili mumbled shyly and Thorin watched.

“Take one finger, and slowly circle it around my hole, get my hole coated and then push it in.” Thorin instructed as Kili nodded and bit back a moan as he did as he was asked, soon the finger was implanted into his uncle who groaned at the feeling as Kili wiggled it about. “Good, move it in and out slowly.” Thorin panted, his eyes closing. His cock was already rock hard and he hadn’t even touched it yet. It had been a long time since Thorin was able to get hard this fast after orgasm. He was up there in age after all. Kili wiggled and prodded the finger around curiously, before without any instruction pushed in another. That made Thorin hiss and moan at his hole stretching, but it was a good stretch, “A natural.” Thorin groaned, his eyes opening to watch Kili work.

Kili was bent over, a sheer look of concentration upon his face as he wiggled the fingers in and out slowly. Soon, he turned them and hit that spot that made Thorin jump and cry out softly. “What did I do are you okay?” Kili asked, about to pull the fingers out.

“No! I am fine.” Thorin moaned as he held onto his nephew’s arm. “You hit a bundle of nerves that makes this so pleasurable for us dwarves.” He explained gently as he panted. “Do it again, press up and rub along the upper wall…Ah!” He cried and thrust back as Kili did so. Kili was still bright red but was grinning and started to eagerly fuck that spot as Thorin fucked back on the fingers.

“No more!” Thorin cried and arched. “Take your fingers out and slick up your cock.” He panted softly. “This is where it gets good for both of us.”

“I was having fun.” Kili murmured but did as he was told. His fingers slipped out and he slicked up his prick gently. He wasn’t as long or thick as Thorin. He was pretty long and angled up in a way that would give any lover the greatest of pleasures. Thorin laid back and opened his thighs more as Kili nudged between. He needed no instruction he knew what to do as he pushed in ever so slowly until he was completely seated within Thorin. “Ngh, am I doing it right?”

“Y-yes.” Thorin gasped and moaned out as Kili rocked slightly into him. Thorin slowly lifted a leg with one hand to help Kili better angle and go deeper. Kili eagerly pulled and then pushed right back in, groaning loudly along with Thorin. 

“Is this okay?” Kili asked, just wanting the approval of his uncle who was moaning softly.

“Kili shut up and take me, you are a natural and you are doing fine.” Thorin growled out as he thrust back, making Kili jump and moan. Kili’s gentle thrusts slowly turned harder, and faster and soon they were a brutal fast pace. Kili’s balls smacked against Thorin’s arse as Thorin thrust back, moaning loudly as Kili hit that sweet spot with almost every thrust into his body.

Thorin knew Kili wasn’t going to last long and surprisingly he wasn’t going to either. He quickly groped himself and started to fist his cock as Kili thrust up into him, his own thrusts becoming erratic as he felt close to orgasm. “Do it, my sweet prince.” Thorin moaned out. “Cum inside of me.” He groaned as Kili gave another sharp thrust and planted himself to the hilt before he gave a loud cry and emptied his cock within Thorin’s ass.

Thorin fisted himself roughly a few times before he felt his own orgasm and his cum coating his hand and cock as he stroked himself, thrusting back to work Kili through his orgasm. Kili moaned as he felt his softening cock slip out of his uncle’s ass as he laid down next to him. Thorin sighed as he sat up and grabbed the handkerchief he had used earlier and cleaned himself up again. “Wow.” Kili murmured as he looked up at the ceiling.

“No wonder Fili stays out banging as many dwarves as he can.” He mumbled sheepishly then grinned and looked at Thorin. Thorin chuckled and sighed as he laid back.

“Being with a dwarf maid is slightly different than a man. I can’t teach you that though. Now, will you be still and curl up with me for sleep?” The older man asked. Kili nodded sleepily as Thorin pulled the bed sheets over their bodies. He would have to change and wash them tomorrow, as well as wash off all the spunk from his insides but at the moment he didn’t care. He had the sweetest little nephew curled against him completely naked and he was one happy dwarf.


End file.
